kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dangerous Sign
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. It is the debut of Psuedo-Rider Alternative Zero. Synopsis *Asakura tricks his new Lawyer into showing him his belongings. *Ren learns that Hideyuki & Tojo are targeting Yui and confronts both of them. *Reiko's curiosity about Shinji's behaviour becomes even more stronger as Reiko learns that Shinji knows about Shiro Kanzaki. *After destroying 2 Monsters, Tojo attacks Shinji from behind. *Yui is targeted by a Monster that was at the Lab at Seimeiin University. *Yui discovers that the Mirror and Contract Monsters all came from a drawings she and Shiro made during their childhood. Plot At the prison, Officers tell Reiko that only Asakura's Attorney can see him. Kitaoka offers to be Asakura's Attorney again but the officers refuse as he has been been assigned to another laywer, Morimoto. Reiko storms out of the prison. Ren runs into Shiro on the beach and asks about Kamen Rider Odin. Shiro tells him that Odin is no-one and that he will always exist until the end. Shiro tells Ren to fight someone. Ren initially refuses but after learning that Yui is being targeted, he seemingly accepts. At the cafe, Shinji tells Tojo to go home early. Ren returns and confronts Tojo about targeting Yui. Shinji tells Ren about the situation. Ren doesn't completely believe him and tells Shinji that helping Tojo would make him get in the way. Asakura's Lawyer meets up with Asakura who is tied up and restrained from moving at all. Back at Kitaoka's, Goro hands Kitaoka information on the other lawyer. Meanwhile, Asakura talks the lawyer into bringing his personal belongings to show him. The next morning, Tojo sees the picture of the old Kanzaki household and tells Shinji that he would like to go there. Back at the lab, Hideyuki watches a robotic Monster moving around the mirrors. Asakura's lawyer, despite warnings from officers, prepares to show Asakura his belongings. Shinji & Tojo make there way to the Kanzaki household , but not before they run into Reiko who realises the house in the picture. Ren visits Hideyuki at the lab and warns him to stay away from Yui. Ren questions Hideyuki's so-called heroics in killing Yui but Hideyuki tells him he wouldn't understand. Just as they are about to enter Mirror World, Hideyuki's Family visit him. At the same time, Shinji & Tojo sense a monster while talking to Reiko and run off. They transform and enter Mirror World. Hideyuki's family leaves and Hideyuki explains to Ren the time that he found out about Kanzaki's plans. They both transform and enter Mirror World. The two monsters attack Tojo and Shinji just as Hideyuki and Ren begin to fight. Back at the cafe, the monster that was hiding in the lab mirrors appears in a photo frame and appears to target Yui. Shinji uses his Survival Card as Yui runs through the streets to escape from the monster. The fight continues between Ren & Hideyuki. However Being able to remember everything through an amazing memory, Hideyuki predicts Ren's attack patterns and begins to fight back. Tojo and Shinji both use there Final Vents and destroy the two monsters. Yui breaks the mirror that is harbouring the monster but he appears in another mirror. Ren activates Survival. Tojo for apparently no reason attacks Shinji from behind. Using a Blust Vent as a distraction, Ren escapes to go and save Yui. Yui wakes up in an old warehouse with the monster walking towards her. Suddenly, explosions erupt infront of the monster and Yui remembers back to her childhood when she drew pictures of monsters, including Dragreder. Tojo continues to attack Shinji telling him that People who can't sacrifice one thing should not be Riders at all and that he is exactly like Nakamura. Shinji realises that Tojo feeling sorry for the death of Nakamura was just an act to trick him. Tojo kicks Shinji who falls down.The monster chasing Yui seems unharmed by the explosions and shoots Missiles from its head at Yui. However, a Mirror Monster jumps in front and absorbs the explosion instead. The Mirror monster chases the Targeting monster away.Asakura is called in for his meeting with his lawyer. Meanwhile a group of Mirror Monsters rampage around Mirror World. Shimada catches one's attention while she taking photos of her lizard. It jumps out to attack her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Guard: , * , , : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Survive Rekka, Ryuki Survive Final Vent **Knight: ***Sword Vent, Survive Shippu, Blust Vent **Tiger: ***Final Vent **Alternative Zero: ***Sword Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Visor-Zwei, Dragon Firestorm **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Dark Visor-Zwei, Blust Vent **Tiger: ***Crystal Break **Alternative Zero: ***Sword Vent *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Gigazelle Trivia *First appearance of Psycorogue. *It's revealed that Kagawa had a family, foreshadowing Satoru's dissatisfaction in the next episode. *If you look closely at Kagawa's henshin pose before his first battle against Knight, the style of throwing the Alternative Deck into the air before he grabs it and inserting it into the belt is similar to how Takatora Kureshima did it during his transformation sequence into Zangetsu 11 years later in Kamen Rider Gaim Episode 10:'' Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest!. *When Shinji's flipping through channels to see the broadcast on Asakura's arrest there's a brief clip of ''Choudenji Machine Voltes V. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 36, Scroll 36: Ring and Revenge. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 10 features episodes 37-40. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:New Kamen Rider Episode